


Starbucks AU

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M, References to Drugs, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob & Evie Frye run the StaRooks in London along with their partner, Henry Green. One day, they're visited by Maxwell Roth who charms the young barista with compliments. Not even Ned's warning would keep Jacob out of trouble.</p><p>Frederick Abberline has a crush on Jacob Frye but the guy seems to be head over heels for the rich and powerful Maxwell Roth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can find doodles related to this fic here: weillschmidtdoodles.tumblr.com  
> there are not graphic descriptions of smut since I can't write that.  
> I repeat a lot of words, mind that English isn't my first language, thank you ;v;  
> there are some lines taken directly from the game lmao i have no shame
> 
> enjoy and do not fall for guys like Roth!
> 
> also, decided to post this here because of warnings. I'd very much like to remain alive on tumblr.

**01**

 

Evie enjoyed setting up the coffee machines before the morning shift started. It was barely eight in the morning when the street was crowded already. People would peek in and notice there was just an employee inside, and would stare up at the StaRooks ad on top of the glass.

 

Henry entered, greeting the costumers outside.

“Evie, there are more than yesterday!” he said excitingly, getting his apron around his waist.

“Expresso is ready, let them in.” she replied, washing her hands. Henry nodded and opened the main door. Students, workers and sporty people poured in.

 

It wasn’t like Henry and herself couldn’t manage a crowd. It was that Jacob was paid the same and he didn’t arrive on time. After fifteen minutes of a rush hour, he got in. No apron, his hair still a mess and a cheeky grin that the ladies would melt with but Evie would rolled her eyes at. He greeted both and started to ask for orders.

 

Evie would always say that Jacob was ineffectively effective. His presence would ease her somehow, his cheer was always there. He enjoyed doing macchiatos and cappuccinos even when they required more time. He would wink at anyone who would dare to blush at him.

 

Jacob was indeed ineffectively effective.

 

By noon, costumers were rare. Everyone would be at midday lunch and totally would pass a chance at a cafeteria. Attaway’s burgers were around the corner, those were the favourites.

“Jacob, the Facebook page is called StaRooks so please make an effort and stop calling it RookBucks.” Jacob then lifted his head from washing the cups.

“What about my RookBucks?” he asked totally distracted.

“What did you hear?” Evie sighed after Jacob shrugged. “Starrick is losing his power but his secret is that his cafeteria doesn’t have _two_ names.” Henry tried to take a lift without Evie having to aid him reaching it but she took it and passed it to him. Henry kissed her gently on the cheek and she blushed. Jacob sneered turning away.

“Why does it always have to be _your_ idea the one that is successful?” Both the twins were interrupted by an unusual costumer entering. One thirty in the afternoon, it wasn’t common to see a fancy man there.

 

“Ah!” The stranger seemed to be fascinated by the booths, the walls, the cheap lamps. Jacob couldn’t stop looking at him. He was praising every detail. “I tell Starrick this new hipster hysteria is better than his cane-in-the-ass one.” He extended his hand to Jacob, since he was the only one laughing at the statement. Jacob took his hand.

“I didn’t know people still used canes.” The naïvety the young man emanated from that sentence made the older man laugh, he then pulled his hand and kissed it. “…Or that.” Jacob blushed retrieving it and looked at his hand confused. His sister pushed him aside.

“Welcome to the 21st century, we’d like to offer you some ask-before-you-take.” Jacob muttered a very annoyed ‘Evie’ and she just shook her head. A Starrick man was a suspicious man.

“I apologise, Mister…” He turned at Jacob who then looked at him.

“Frye.”

“Mister Frye, a pleasure.” He chuckled. “I am Maxwell Roth, I work at Starrick’s as a Marketing Director. I’m very pleased with your—performance. RookBucks has been active for two months and it’s already getting in the nerves of Crawford. He’s charming, not when he’s angry, but you’d like him.”

“I doubt it.” Evie muttered under her breath knowing the man would only focus on her brother. She was right, and so she joined Henry at the syrups.

“Was it your idea, Frye?” Jacob nodded.

“I mean, my sister’s as well.”

“Oh, your sister.” Roth looked at her for a brief moment and went back to Jacob.

“She’s done must of it, to be honest.” He laughed funnily. “I just know how to blend the alcohol and milk.” Roth didn’t laugh and Jacob stopped.

“That’s a talent not many have.” Roth turned on his heels and looked back at him. “I’m looking forward to meeting you again, preferably to discuss business.”

“Hey, me too.” Jacob watched him go and Evie sighed beside him knowing her brother was just in deep shit again.

“Don’t sell _this_ , Jacob. Please.” But Jacob was deep in his thoughts, thinking of Starrick in his office getting pissed at his sales collapsing. His sister left his side, and then Jacob turned at both.

“What makes you think that?”

 

**02**

 

Henry had been left a locale on a street close to an University in London. His uncle had passed and always thought the youngest of all the nephews would be the best heir. He had been his only family left in the United Kingdom and had his hopes collapse when he heard of his death—but there’s always light in the darkest times.

 

A pair of siblings, one male and one female. Both with dangerous smiles. They had arrived with big dreams and bright ideas. Henry had invested on those ideas.

 

He liked the pair, they kept the apartment like a mess but always had a ruckus when they cleaned it up. Both were fun. Both kept him happy.

 

And Evie, oh. Oh, Evie. She was this brilliant woman who would toss whatever she had in her hands at her brother whenever he made a snarky remark. Henry was infatuated with her. Evie was too. Jacob would bother her whenever both thought Henry wasn’t listening, but he liked listening the ridiculous things that Jacob had to say about Henry.

 

Jacob thought Henry’s earring was sexy. Henry wasn’t sure about whatever Jacob had meant with that but Evie had denied it and then he was flushed. Henry had laughed at Jacob; for once, he had been defeated.

 

Henry lent them the locale for their cafeteria and decided to joined them once it was being painted. Business kept him occupied. Friends kept him happy. And he was more than glad to be the Administrator and Accountant for the Fryes.

 

**03**

 

Ned was the coffee man who brought them the best beans from all over the world for them. Evie was counting everything with Henry, while Jacob pretended to be cleaning the counter.

“Hey, man.” Ned greeted him. “I’ve heard some rumours that Roth came here a few days ago.”

“A week ago, yes.” Jacob didn’t look up. “He’s very proud of what we’ve done here.” Ned scoffed.

“I’d be careful if I were you.” Now he had Jacob’s attention. “The man knows how to squeeze the life out of a bird, if you know what I mean.” The young barista didn’t reply. Evie arrived confirming the week’s request, Henry joined her giving Ned a check.

 

Jacob felt a bit angry about that.

 

He was silent for the rest of the day. He finished cleaning the counter quicker than Evie and Henry, asking for an early dismissal. Evie was about to protest when Jacob started excusing himself and left the StaRooks as quick as possible.

 

He needed to vent.

 

The Box Academy was alive when he entered. Robert greeted him cheerily. Jacob needed to punch something. Not to think. Whenever Evie did something, everyone praised her. Whenever Jacob did, it was full of flaws and unstable.

 

He took a punch in the jaw and fell. Topping stopped the fight when he sensed the other man’s thirst for blood. He helped Jacob to get on his feet.

“You know, fighting takes practice.” Robert stated. “It’s the first time in three months.”

“My job is taking a lot of my time.”

“Then, perhaps, it’s not the job for you.” Topping patted him on the back and Jacob grabbed his things. Outside was chilly, so he just wore his hoodie. He felt as if everything was going against him tonight.

 

He arrived at Henry’s apartment. Both Henry and Evie were asleep already. Evie had her own room, Henry as well—but Jacob had the biggest room of all: the living room. His sofa was cozy, a mess, but felt better than his old bed back in Crawley. He turned on the TV and searched for a channel with something dull and boring enough to just keep as background noise. He then started thinking about new flavours. New snacks, anything RookBucks could sell that would take Starrick out of the market.

“Could you please turn off that bloody noise?” Evie walked past him and went to the fridge. She opened the door and took an apple. “Where were you?”

“Robert.” Jacob turned the TV off.

“Hmm.”

“Is Ned the only coffee bean provider we have?” Jacob took the apple from her hands and took a bite then gave the fruit back.

“What do you mean?” Jacob motioned his hand vaguely meaning anything and shook his head. “Jacob, you’ve been weird since that man came in RookBucks.” Jacob opened his eyes surprised.

“You called it RookBucks.” Evie rolled her eyes.

“Do you have anything you want to tell me?” Evie took a bit of her apple and waited for her brother to reply. There was only a shook of his head. A defeated one. “Alright. I get it.” She went back to her room, leaving the apple with Jacob. He finished it and seated back. He needed more ideas.

 

 

**04**

 

Evie arrived at the locale and was welcomed with a lot of people wearing green top hats. She searched for an explanation and saw Jacob getting on the counter with a cup in his hand.

“As from now, you work for Jacob and Evie Frye!” He raised his cup. “The pretentious red cups from Starrick’s will no more reign the everyday’s morning brews. It will be the Rooks who will take over!” Everyone cheered and Evie saw that the cups were now green. She sighed trying to keep herself calmed.

 

Jacob sat on the counter, looking tired, his hair pulled back with wax. He hadn’t showered. Evie put her hand on his lap.

“Get down, Jacob.” He took a sip from his coffee and jumped down the counter. “What’s all this?”

“My greatest idea!” Jacob replied excitingly. “We will give costumers a membership. It will do nothing, unless you buy a hundred coffees or so, but they will feel part of something. And!” He pointed at his cup. “The green cup. It even says StaRooks! _Your_ name. This will give status to the consumer. Evie, I read an entire leadership book by Steve Jobs last night, I’m tired.”

“I’m actually—“ she took the cup from Jacob’s hand and looked at it carefully. “Pleased with all this. I mean, how much did you spend on these?”

“Uh…” Jacob looked down, Henry joined them. He had a worried face.

“Evie, Jacob. Someone took money from the safe.” Evie put two and two and sighed.

“It was Jacob, Henry.” Jacob pouted and Henry looked at him surprised. “It was a loan that he will very much be pleased to pay back. Soon.”

“Oh, it’s alright. That was the money for the bills.” He sighed. “I will head to the bank.” He kissed Evie on the cheek and Jacob couldn’t even look him in the eye when he tried to say good bye. He felt ashamed. The crowd started leaving, patting Jacob on the back on their way to the exit door. They assured him the Rooks would take over Starrick.

 

“Was that necessary?” Jacob muttered taking his apron off.

“What? Stealing?”

“I didn’t steal!”

“You did, Jacob!” Evie grabbed him by his arm. “He’s invested a _lot_ on us. Every stupid idea, he gets it done. He got us Ned, Aleck, Abberline. There’s a hierarchy on every business, Jacob. Steve Jobs must have taught you that. You can’t just take the money and make your idea come true without consulting the provider of that money first!” She was all red. Breathing hard. She was beyond pissed and Jacob was honestly too tired to fight.

“I’m not a criminal, I just do as I please.” He muttered, throwing his apron over the counter. Evie asked him what he was planning to do and her twin just raised his arm with a peace sign, and went out the door.

 

He went to the MP Station.

 

Frederick Abberline was, as always, taking over all his workmates’ jobs. Nobody seemed to want to help old people, taking them for barmy nuisance. Jacob arrived, waving his hand shyly at Abberline who smiled when noticed the young barista.

 

Jacob waited along with others until Abberline shouted that he was taking his break, and joined the younger man.

“How’s the café going, Jacob?” the police man asked trying to hug him.

“Good, I guess.” Jacob patted his back instead, walking out of the station.

“You guess?” Abberline was getting hotter. That had been awkward. “What’s troubling you?”

“Freddy, I stole from Henry.” Freddy stopped on his tracks and put his hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “I feel terrible.”

“Is Henry going to press charges against you?” Jacob rolled his eyes and looked at Freddy. “Exactly. Apologise. Properly, of course. Explain yourself. I believe there was a good intention after the crime?” Jacob nodded. Freddy smiled.

“If it weren’t for him—“

“I know. Henry is a good man.” Both started walking again. “Before you two arrived he worked here and there with all of us. He’s always helped others, you know?” Jacob nodded pressing his lips in a thin line. Freddy was this man who’d always calm him down, the only one who could actually boss him around without Jacob feeling obligated to do it. He worked in the law but Jacob thought he could’ve been better as a counselor. He was a smart man, unlike Jacob. Also, he was connected with people in the government. He was a powerful humble man.

 

He felt terrible about Henry’s money. About breaking Henry’s trust. Oh, shit. He felt like shit. He had betrayed the only person who had believed in him and given him everything in a blink of an eye. He was probably going to end up being part of the family and Jacob couldn’t live with that shame.

 

Suddenly everything stopped when he heard his name being called by _the voice_. The raspy, cold voice that he’d been hearing in his head for a while. Jacob was suddenly searching for _him,_ Frederick asking him what was wrong. He felt as if he was in slow motion, he saw the fancy man. Roth. Roth coming closer, Roth grabbing him into a hug. Jacob embracing all of it. Freddy looking down. _Oh_.

“Jacob, my dear!” Maxwell pushed him and shook him. “Just the man I wanted to see. I’ve spoken to Starrick about your potential. He’s not convinced but I’ve been thinking about opening another store. Having the StaRooks and the RookBucks, separately. I—“ Roth stopped talking because he noticed Freddy behind him, and because Jacob was nodding at him. _His attention wasn’t on Roth_. Maxwell turned his head to see who was having Jacob’s attention. A tall slender young man with a fair stubble and nice haircut.

 

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m leaving. I have to eat anyways.” Freddy said, waving a good bye to Jacob.

“As I was saying,” Roth turned back at his barista, “We could start a second store, and then we could take over every street Starrick’s in. We could get rid of him, _together_.” Jacob couldn’t stop looking at him. At his eyes. The man’s scar on his right side of the face made him feel disturbed. Why did he have that scar? What’s the story behind it? Why does he want to help him take Starrick down?

“How do I know you won’t do the same to me, in the future, as you’re doing now with Starrick?” Jacob finally asked and the man pulled him to his side. They walked (actually Jacob barely moved his feet, he was being dragged) where the younger man had come before with Freddy. Jacob noticed a man following them not more than 4 feet behind.

“Because Starrick doesn’t have your talent, your passion. Starrick doesn’t have _you_.” Jacob felt the heat getting up to his neck. He was nervous. Jacob tried pushing Roth away but the man’s grip was firm. “Lewis and I have been checking some locales 5 minutes away from your current one. You will be better positioned than Starrick on that one.” When he mentioned the other name he pointed back at the man. Jacob nodded at him.

“You’ve already chosen a place?” Jacob looked at his eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes. He felt a knot in his throat.

“My _dear_ , I want you to get on top of the world fast and easily.” Roth got closer to him and Jacob didn’t do anything to get away from that. “I must say it’s been a pleasure to discuss business with you, if you accept _these_ terms, I’ll be more than glad to join forces with Jacob Frye.” Lewis had gotten closer, separating them and delivering a folder to Jacob. He tried to read but there were lots of words.

“I’ll read them at home.” Jacob put the folder under his arm. “Thank you, Roth.” He extended his hand. Roth grinned and took Jacob’s to kiss it. Jacob retrieved it and could feel his whole face getting hotter.

“Thank _you_ , my dear.” He chuckled. “Also, if you feel like it, you’re welcome at my home anytime. The address is in that folder.” He winked at him and Jacob had never felt dominated like that before. He couldn’t speak. Roth and Lewis left him all flustered on the sidewalk, people passing by his side not noticing what was happening there.

 

**05**

 

Henry paid the bills with his savings. He was not surprised that Jacob had taken the money. Anyone out of the trio had access to the safe, he didn’t blame the twin for that. On the other hand, he knew he had to set up some boundaries to avoid these kind of situations. He didn’t want their money to be spent without any control, that would lead to an unstable business. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Evie. He felt a knot in his stomach.

“Henry, _oh_.” She sounded different. “I want to apologise for Jacob’s actions.” Henry started panicking.

“Oh, no, honey.” Henry slipped that out and he regretted—no, he didn’t regret it. “I understand. I don’t blame him. I just—“ he sighed.

“He’s a bit out of his head, Henry.” she sounded sad. “I noticed it since last week and I’ve been wanting to reach out for him. It’s just… impossible to… to…”

“I’m not mad at him, if that’s what you think.” Henry interrupted her. “And, if you don’t mind, I’d like to invite you both for dinner. I think we could help him… both…together.” Evie chuckled, relieved. Henry felt the knot release inside his stomach and been replaced by butterflies.

“Of course, of course.” He could see her nodding. “I’m gonna search for him, he left. And since he’s never been keen to phones…”

“You’re on your own at the StaRooks? I’m coming!” He hung up and made his leave. He would have to think about the conversation of that night on his shift.

 

* * *

 

Jacob walked back to Henry’s apartment to read the documents in peace. He was surprised to read some of the terms, some of which made him feel uncomfortable. Basically, Roth was giving him everything in exchange of being the owner of RookBucks’ name and having him every weekend at his place. Jacob knew what was that about.

 

He signed the papers. He seriously wanted to be emancipated from Evie. He wanted to be free, to grow on his own. Or maybe he was too afraid to apologise to Henry for that mistake that he preferred to keep himself busy for the rest of the week.

 

Jacob sighed sitting back on the sofa. Ned’s words kept coming back and forth inside his head. Maxwell’s deal didn’t make him feel safe, on the contrary, it kept him uneasy. But he didn’t have much of a choice. He searched for the phone in between the pillows and called the number on the folder.

 

Roth’s voice sounded pleased when he answered. Jacob just told him he had signed the papers, and that he was going to deliver them that very same night. Roth laughed and Jacob hung up, quick. He felt intoxicated, different when he was with Maxwell. Like if there were no limits. Even over the phone.

 

On the phone’s screen it showed that there was a message. He played it. It was Evie. She was inviting him, on Henry’s behalf, to dinner. Jacob scoffed at it, deleted the message, grabbed the folder, and headed out of the apartment.

 

He was going to get this deal closed.

 

* * *

 

 

Roth’s mansion was close to the Alhambra theatre, on Wilton Street. It was a beautiful building, his car in the front. A Rolls-Royce. Jacob grinned. Lewis opened the door just before he could knock. Jacob showed him the folder and Lewis nodded, the young man entered the main room and looked around in awe. Then Roth appeared.

“Darling!” The older man hugged him and pinched his back, making Jacob jump. “Is this a quick visit or shall I gather everything for dinner?”

“No, I’m…” he pushed Roth away, he felt unsure, “I’m staying… for dinner.” A nervous laugh escaped him and Roth’s eyes opened in delight.

“Of course! Lewis!” The man stepped forward. “Operation: The Rooks, begin. Tell the chef we want…” he looked at Jacob and the barista shook his head. Roth chuckled.

“I’ll see to that.” Lewis completed. “Excuse me.” Roth took Jacob’s hand and pulled him into the living room. It was big and it had a space just for liquor. Roth served him whiskey and pushed the tumbler to Jacob, who took it still unsure of whatever what was happening.

“For a successful partnership!” He lifted his glass and then clinked it against Jacob’s. Both sipped from it and Jacob felt the burning liquid pass through his throat, making him cough. “It’s alright, darling.” Roth patted his back, a little bit lower than expected. Jacob felt dizzy. _Weird_.

“I just want to ask you something.” Jacob put the tumbler down. “Reading the terms, I noticed how you don’t ask too much in exchange.”

“I don’t have to.” Roth couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“Then what you get out of this?” Jacob shook his head, his eyes failing him for a moment.

“I get _you_.” Jacob looked down and noticed he had sat on the arm rest of one of the love seats in the living room. Roth was way too close to him. “I get to show Starrick he’s not invincible.” Jacob nodded and felt his eyelids heaving. He was tired.

“I need…” Roth’s laughed echoed in his head. He felt out of himself. “I need some sleep.” He managed to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob had never had trouble with alcohol. Much more less with a sip of whiskey. He woke up to find himself in a bedroom. His clothes were folded on a futon. He smelled like sweat and remembered little to nothing from last night. It was noon, guessing from the scenery at the window, and his head pounded harshly.

 

He slided out of the bed and tip-toed to the futon. He started pulling his pants up and putting his shirt on when the door opened. It was Lewis.

“Roth sends his apologies but had some matters to attend this morning. Breakfast is served, and—“

“Lewis, I just want to know what… what happened last night.” His heart was beating hard inside his chest. “I remember whiskey, the Rooks?” He shook his head. Lewis cleared his throat.

“The deal was sealed, Mr. Frye.” Jacob felt a hit on his chest. “Roth will be picking you up in two hours to see the locale we’ve chosen for the RookBucks.” Lewis bowed and left. Jacob sat on the futon and began sobbing.

 

He felt a bit of irritation in his ass. He then began searching for marks and went to the bathroom to look at himself on the mirror. He took his shirt off and noticed a couple of hickeys surrounding his tattoos, others below his chest. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing and dripping on the floor. He felt overwhelmed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t ready for all of this but deep inside he thought Roth wouldn’t—wouldn’t do this.

 

He owed him, though. And as Maxwell had said, he just wanted Jacob in exchange.

 

Jacob took his pants and the rest of his clothes off, and decided to take a shower. He needed to be fresh and clean to start the day. He felt dirty, not only physically but all his essence felt like it needed a scrub. He’d done no good by closing the deal. He’d hurt Evie, Henry and even Freddy in the process. He felt ashamed.

 

He went down and ate breakfast on his own. He felt much better with the huge amount of food at his disposal. He then noticed a cellphone on the table. It had a note that pointed out that Maxwell wanted him to have the iPhone so that he could reach him anywhere. Jacob rolled his eyes. He hated cellphones. He already had three messages from Roth. He checked them. Maxwell would be picking him in fifteen minutes and he complimented him on last night’s performance—Jacob felt sick at that.

 

He sat in the living room, fumbling with his fingers when the door bursted open and Roth entered, excited. Jacob got up and embraced the hug he was getting used to received from Maxwell.

“I hope you’re not upset about last night, you didn’t reply my messages this morning.” Jacob denied being upset but mumbled something about using drugs. “I thought you needed a push, darling. I won’t use them again. I promise.” Jacob smiled and nodded.

 

Jacob had always felt attracted to danger. There was something exhilarating about being on the edge. He lived without regrets, or so he liked to think so. However, there was something eerie about Roth using drugs to get what he wanted from Jacob. But, Maxwell had apologised and Jacob liked to give a second chanceS. Everyone deserved a second chance.

 

The young barista followed Roth to his car, Maxwell telling the younger man to drive.

“You’re not worried I could crash it?” Jacob asked catching the keys.

“Darling, I believe in you. I _trust_ you.” Maxwell hopped in and Jacob bit his lower lip. He needed this man.

 

Nobody in Jacob’s life had told him that they trusted him. Evie probably did many times but always ended up being proven that trusting Jacob meant trusting danger. Jacob knew he let himself go sometimes, that he could be unstable most of the times. But someone investing in him, letting him get control on business situations meant another whole other thing. Jacob felt good, important.

 

* * *

 

 

The locale was twice as big than Henry’s. It was already decorated to give that Rook-feeling and Jacob felt a shudder down his spine when he saw the ad letters spelling RookBucks against the wrapped counters.

“What do you think?” Roth asked, expecting no less that the awe Jacob was emanating.

“It’s… it’s…” he turned at Maxwell and crooked a smile. “It’s brilliant.” Roth got closer and grabbed Jacob from the back of his head and kissed him on the lips. Jacob leaned in and opened his mouth in demand. He let Roth do whatever he wanted. His heart was beating really fast and he felt excited.

“We could open tomorrow, if you want.” Roth broke the kiss. “I could have workers finishing this tonight.” Jacob nodded, blushing.

“I will invite Evie and Henry.” Jacob stated but it came clear that Roth was bothered by that. His eyes turned to fire and he grabbed Jacob by his shoulders. The young barista flinched.

“Darling, I’ve invited _them_ already, don’t worry.” He squeezed his shoulders gently and walked out of the locale, calling someone on his phone.

 

Jacob had memorised Evie’s number and so he called her, locking his eyes on Roth. She answered but he hung up in panic. The thought of Henry, the money, Jacob missing the dinner with both—he just couldn’t.

 

Roth had invited them anyways.

 

That night he let Roth suck him dry. He didn’t mind much, every time he came he felt good. Afterwards, not really. Maxwell kept on complimenting him, making feel God-like. Jacob felt powerful but at the same time he knew he was trapped. Roth asked him to stay, and Jacob did.

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning he worn his old uniform, sore from last night’s huge amount of orgasms. He wore his hair slicked back with wax, and an expensive lotion Maxwell had given him. Roth was there at his side, clients were pouring in, and he was performing as the great barista he’d been for months again. He searched for Evie and Henry among the crowd but never seemed to find them. He felt guilty. He hadn’t told Evie about the deal, and he knew she must’ve been angry when Roth had called her.

 

The rush of the opening eased out at noon, Jacob cleaned while Roth checked his phone.

“Are you alright, dear?” Roth asked noticing Jacob was looking at nothing again. “You seem distracted.”

“I was hoping to see my sister.” Jacob muttered, sadness could be heard in his tone.

“Maybe she’s still angry at you for all _this._ ” Roth pointed at him. “Maybe she can’t accept the fact that you can do better than her for once.” He got back to his phone and Jacob sighed.

“She must be angry at me for not apologising with Henry.”

“Who’s Henry?” His phone started ringing and he motioned at him that he’d be back in a minute. Jacob watched him go outside.

 

Roth never discussed business in front of him, which was weird for someone who told him (repeated over and over) that trusted him. Roth then sent him a message. He had to go, but he would pick him up at seven, sharp. He sighed.

 

Cleaning the counter with other two employees was easy, doing it on your own was tiresome and required a lot of time. It took him over two hours to do it so. When he was finished he noticed Freddy entering the establishment. He gulped.

“You know, I never believed Ned when he said he had ears everywhere but he found you when my men couldn’t. Not only was I surprised but mad at you for doing this to Evie.” Freddy sighed and then smiled. “I’m just glad I didn’t find you in an alley. Hurt. Beaten.” Jacob pouted.

“They were invited.” Jacob said. “I couldn’t—“ his voice broke and Freddy extended his hand to touch his shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

“Why did you do this?” Freddy motioned his hand at the locale. “RuckBooks back there was good enough.”

“RuckBooks back there was Evie’s.” Jacob replied bitterly. “If you’ve come here to—“

“I just came here because Ned told me you were here.” Freddy lifted both hands. “I see you’ve got a powerful friend. The guy I saw you with two days ago?” Jacob turned his head away and breathed hard. “I see.” He pressed his lips in a thin line and threw a bill on the counter. “I reckon the reason people prefer the Rooks over Starrick’s is that they feel unity amongst the owners. They feel in a Brotherhood.” He tipped his hat at Jacob and left.

 

Jacob pressed his eyes closed. He wanted to get back in time. His phone started ringing, it was Roth. He declined the call, he didn’t want to deal with him right now.

 

**06**

 

Evie hadn’t slept. After being ditched by Jacob the night before, she had worried. She had gone to Topping’s, Aleck’s and Abberline’s to search for Jacob. There had been nothing. Nobody knew where he could be.

“I will get my men to search for him, don’t worry, Miss Frye.” Abberline had promised. “I’m sure he will be fine.” Evie had nodded.

 

Back at Henry’s apartment, both were sitting in Jacob’s sofa.

“I hate him for not having a phone.” Evie broke the ice. “He hates to have responsibilities but this one is necessary.” Henry took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Maybe he’s with a girl…” Henry muttered. Evie opened her eyes widely.

“The man.” Evie got up. “The man from… from Starrick’s.” She fished out her phone and called Ned.

 

“Oh, Maxwell Roth.” Ned remembered. “Yeah, I warned your brother.” Evie felt a hit on her chest.

“Do you think he has hurt him?” Evie asked writing a note to Henry. _Call Abberline, tell him to search for Maxwell Roth_.

“Nah, he’s probably having a ball.” Ned laughed. “Look, Evs, I’ll locate the chav for you. Don’t worry.” Evie thanked him and hung up. Henry was still on a call with Abberline. Both men were chatting about Jacob. Evie liked how Henry thought about Jacob, how in his eyes he was this smart man who sometimes got lost in the path but would always got back in track. She liked how much Henry appreciated her brother.

 

Finally Henry hung up and joined Evie on the sofa.

“Frederick saw Jacob with that man today. He said they were talking about business.” Evie sighed and bowed putting her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe this.” Henry put his hand on her back and caressed it hoping that Jacob was alright.

 

* * *

 

“Darling, I’ve managed to get RookBucks to get coffee from the same company as Starrick does. I just need your signature here.” Roth put some papers in front of Jacob. He was sitting at the dinning room, waiting for Lewis to serve them dinner. Jacob nodded taking the pen in his hand.

“Isn’t that the company that was sued for exploiting the land without caring about the farmers in Colombia?” Roth laughed.

“Jacob, my dear, you worry about non-sense.” Roth squeezed his shoulders. “Now, sign. It took me all day to get that deal.”

“The Rooks wouldn’t—“ the grip on his shoulders tightened and Jacob looked up to see Roth bitting his lower lip with hate. Jacob put his hands over Roth’s and the grip eased. “I’ll sign it by the morning.” Roth kissed him on the cheek and Jacob hated himself for that lie.

 

He wasn’t going to sign that contract. He wouldn’t support a company that wouldn’t give two shits about the people who had made it grown. Yet he felt obligated. Roth had given everything for him. He had trusted him, given him a chance to be independent. Jacob wanted out, or wanted to be able to disagree with Maxwell without fearing an outburst from him.

 

At that very same moment Jacob knew he had to break this up.

 

* * *

 

Second morning without Jacob, Evie felt a knot in her stomach. She hadn’t slept much the night before, and she wouldn’t had done any at all if it weren’t for Henry. He kept her calmed. Steady. She regretted lashing out at Jacob, and wanted to apologise for him to not to do something idiotic.

 

Her phone rang. It was Abberline. Also, it was noon already.

“Miss Frye,” he sounded mortified, _shite_ , “I hope you’re seeing your Facebook page at the moment?” What the bloody he was at? Evie grunted and turned at Henry. The man was prepping the whipped cream dispensers after half of the day. She fished his phone from his apron and went to Facebook.

“Hold on, Abberline.” She was focused. Then she saw _it_. A review. About four hours ago.

 

_The service on the new shop is a bit slow but I get it, you’ve only got one man there. Also, the other man wouldn’t get our orders because he was on his phone all the time. I love the StaRooks six blocks away from my station. I’ll keep going there even if it requires more walking. It means less time on the line anyways._

 

“Please tell me this is a joke.” Evie asserted. “Where’s the bloody—“

“I’ve visited it, Miss Frye.” _Of course you did, Abberline._ “I knew you didn’t know anything about it but Jacob’s there. He said that you were invited.”

“Well, now you know I wasn’t.”

“There’s something off here, Miss Frye.” Evie’s head was pulsing with worry— _rage_. “Henry mentioned this man, Roth. I encountered him along Jacob the other day. It was odd. Jacob wasn’t his usual self around him. I could sense that, and I must accept the man gives this bizarre feeling…”

“The more I hear about him I just want to smash his head against the wall. Jacob—“ she knew it was going to hurt Abberline but it was the truth. “Jacob was charmed instantly the first time he saw him. Of course, the eccentric idiot was saying all the things Jacob wanted to hear.”

“I see.” The detective had a wretched tone. “I looked up his name at the station. This man is currently being sued by three partners of Starrick. Apparently he did some fraudulent movements on the last month. I need a warrant to get into his accounts but I’m afraid he could get Jacob involved in his illegal slum.” Abberline sighed and Evie could perceive his worry on the other side of the phone.

 

“I know how much Jacob means to you, Frederick.” She delivered. “But he needs someone to pull him out of that twisted reality before something happens to him.” After a pause, Abberline agreed. She would’ve loved to remain on the line but clients started to arrive. Frederick understood and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it escalates quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried changing it, I just couldn't.

07

 

Frederick hung up and looked around. He was worried. Jacob, since his arrival on London, had always been a charming, care-free man. Nobody could stop him from doing anything. His energy could be transferred to anyone hearing him because of his enthusiastic vibes. He was the one who could talk with Jacob about cutting out any connection with Roth. He had the evidence, after all. Legal evidence that confirmed he was dangerous. But he needed all parties to ensure that Maxwell Roth wouldn’t hurt the barista in the process.

 

He, unfortunately, would be receiving aid from the Frye’s enemy: Crawford Starrick.

 

“Detective Abberline, I’m sure this is mistake.” Starrick delivered walking towards him, shaking his hand. His secretary had stated he had a tight schedule that day but Freddy had insisted. “My lawyer is on her way—“

“There’s no necessity for a lawyer, I’m just here to ask you for a statement.” The magnate raised an eyebrow in response. “MP is currently investigating Maxwell Roth, whom appears to be working for you.” Starrick made a face, Abberline ignored it and carried on. “Hattie Cadwallader, Benjamin Raffles and Chester Swinebourme, all in charge of different areas in your business declared that Roth attempted against their lives.” Crawford scoffed.

“The man is disturbing.” Starrick shook his head. “Ms. Cadwallader quit two days ago, this could explain her sudden exit.” Abberline looked at him briefly and went to his papers in the folder he was holding.

“For what I can gather, I believe Maxwell still works here?” The detective heard an agreement from Crawford while pulling some photos from the folder. “So, you’re not aware of the new Star—RookBucks that opened a block away from your must successful store?” He showed him photos of Starrick outside the locale. His arm over Jacob’s shoulders, admiring his new store. If Crawford was shocked, he didn’t show it. He smiled. As anyone would smile when bearing an unpleasant truth.

“Maxwell is in charge of the marketing branch which also includes researching our competitors.” Abberline looked up and nodded. “He mentioned something about a certain Frye.” He pointed at Jacob on the photo.

“What did he say?” Freddy pressed.

“I believe this is a matter that should be discussed in my office.” Abberline agreed and followed him.

 

 

Jacob didn’t know how to read Maxwell. If anything, he was as unpredictable as no one he’d met before, and that had confirmed it. After the brief disagreement at dinner, Roth had excused himself without touching the exquisite dish Lewis had served them. Jacob had stayed, savouring the little freedom he would have. Once he had finished, he had gone upstairs thinking Roth had gone to sleep. But he had been wrong. Roth had been waiting for him.

 

The man was prone to violent sex, but smacking Jacob without any warning and pushing him onto his knees was the kind of domination Roth enjoyed the most. There was something about humiliating and making the barista feel powerless that Roth found a divine pleasure in. After giving Roth everything he demanded from Jacob, the younger man found himself not being able to sleep. He was beside the very man who had forced his cock inside his mouth, with the argument that it was fair after Jacob’s behaviour.

 

Jacob shuddered and moved a bit further from Roth to the edge of the bed. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to work at the new store the next day since Roth had left scars on his face. The strokes of Maxwell’s seed on his cheekbones had hurt but because the skin there had opened after being hit multiple times.

 

He felt sickened at how low he stood now. Also terrified because he wasn’t sure how far could Roth go. He sat up and felt Maxwell’s grip on his arm.

“I want to make it up for you.” Maxwell whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this.” The grip loosened and Jacob could feel Roth’s lips on his arm. Jacob looked at the man and could see the sincerity in his eyes. He was being honest. Jacob bit his lower lip, unsure.

“May I take bath?” Jacob managed to ask. He was confused and hurt. “I’ll be back, I promise.” Maxwell kissed him one last time, nodding. After that, Roth closed his eyes.

 

Jacob forgave him under the shower’s bliss.

 

 

“Captain, I know this is not my case but I’ve followed some of the evidence, and gotten an statement to make it solid.” He showed him the folder. Other officials rolled their eyes. Abberline was known for taking other cases in his hands. And solving them.

“You’re a murder investigator, Detective Abberline. Unless there’s a body in here—“

“I’m preventing a murder.” Freddy snapped. “Maxwell Roth attempted against three of his coworkers before and now he might have a young man in his burrows. He might be in danger!” The Captain sat back in his chair while two sergeants laughed behind their hands. Abberline felt hopeless.

 

 

Evie took her check and gave it back to Henry.

“What’s this?” He demanded, confused.

“That’s for what Jacob took.” Evie looked down. ”We don’t even pay rent, so I don’t really need it as much as you do.” Henry looked at the check and back to her.

“I don’t need it.” The man sighed. “ _We_ need it. Evie, I’ve told you I’m not resentful at Jacob.”

“You’re too good to hate Jacob for it.” Evie replied, not looking at him. “I don’t want… to have it. Jacob isn’t here to pay for it—but I know he would—“ her voice broke but she managed to hold herself. Henry took her hand and puller her in for a hug.

“None of you owe me. You’ve done plenty.” Henry muttered burying his head on top of Evie’s.

 

 

Jacob woke up with the smell of waffles. When he opened his eyes he saw Roth attempting to put a tray on Jacob’s lap. It had a lot of food. He let the young man sit up before settling it down.

“I gave Lewis the rest of the day so we could spend today together. No work, no calls…” Roth said watching as Jacob took a cranberry from one of the bowls on top of the tray. The barista nodded. “I want to spend my time with you because you’re worth every second of it.” Roth began kissing Jacob’s shoulders, wrapping himself around the younger’s man torso. The barista had hickeys everywhere from the previous days. He had a terrible scar on his left cheekbone. Jacob blushed at Roth’s last sentence unaware of Maxwell’s observations, and kept eating.

“Who’s at Rookbucks?” He asked, pushing an entire waffle inside of his mouth. “We can’t close on our second—“ He nearly choked because of the food in his throat.

“Don’t worry, darling.” Roth added uninterested, kissing his cheek. “No work.” Jacob struggled to pass his food down his throat so Maxwell lifted the tea cup close to his mouth.

“Thank you.” Jacob managed to smile. He had a bad feeling about this. “So what’re the plans?” Roth looked at the tea and sighed. Jacob took another cranberry.

“Have you ever been to Madrid?” Roth smirked pinching Jacob’s unhurt cheek.

 

 

Freddy held his head against his palm on the table. He found it unbelievable that after trying to convince his Captain about Roth, a constable had appeared with dreadful news: Chester Swinebourne had killed Ms. Cadwaller and Mr. Raffles. Not only that, he also had delivered himself confessing that everything he had said about Roth had been a lie. The Captain had glared at Freddy.

 

And so he had to take in Mr. Swinebourne to the confession room.

“Crawford Starrick, your former employer, stated that Maxwell Roth had a previous and promising career on criminal activities. Some that you and your victims were aware of.” Freddy looked up. The man had blood splattered on his clothes and face, and he was looking at the same papers the detective did. Frederick heard a knock on the mirror behind him. _Bollocks._ The Captain. “Forget that. Why did you kill Ms. Cadwallader and Mr. Raffles when the three of you had joined to sue Maxwell Roth? What changed your mind?” He waited for a reply but the man wouldn’t stop staring at the papers. Freddy cleared his throat. “Mr. Swinebourne, we know you did it. We just want to know why.” Swinebourne lifted his head and looked at Frederick. The man gave him a menacing look, licked his lips and began singing…

 

_One for Sorrow_

_Two for Mirth_

_Three for a Funeral_

_And four for Birth_

 

“Alright?” Freddy let out. He watched as the man went back to his previous state. He sighed and got up. “My partner Woodberry will look after you. I’ll be right back.” He went out nodding at the officer at the door.

 

Frederick knew the song. He’d heard it many times but now he wasn’t able to find a reason for the man to sing it. He was sure Swinebourne had been forced into killing his coworkers but couldn’t point to anything… yet.

 

He dialed Henry’s number.

“Any sign of Jacob?” The other man asked.

“Hello to you too, Green.” Freddy pressed his eyes closed sighing. “No sight of Jacob but—my only evidence to be able to arrest Maxwell Roth is shite. Everything’s shite.” He breathed deeply.

“Oh, Frederick.” Henry sounded worried. “Evie tried going to the new store. It’s closed.”

“What?” Freddy opened his eyes. “That’s weird.”

“Did the man see you talk to Jacob?” Freddy shook his head.

“No.” He replied acknowledging Henry couldn’t see him. “Aww… bollocks.” Freddy was tangled. Worry had him trapped. There were too many loose ends. Things that didn’t make sense now but could with the proper perspective.

 

RookBucks being closed could mean two things—actually, three things: 1) Jacob was dead, 2) Roth knew they were coming for him and so he was led into fleeing England, and 3) Starrick had sued or done something to force him to close. On every scenario, Jacob was in trouble. Freddy hid his face in his hands. Time was against him.

 

He sucked in some air, sharply. _Oh, of course._ He hung up with Henry, assuring him he was going to find Jacob. The detective went back to the confession room. Swinebourne had been given a Pepsi.

“You’re a distraction.” Abberline announced. The man turned at him. “Maxwell Roth _forced_ you to do this so he could have a window for escaping.” Swinebourne sipped at the can. He didn’t say anything so Freddy knocked at the mirror. Nothing could be heard from the other side. “We need to send a bulletin to every airport, dock, and station so that Roth doesn’t get out of London. It’s a matter of time before he slips through our hands.”

 

Swinebourne started singing the nursery rhyme again, Woodberry expressed his discontent by trying to silence him. Freddy shook his head, he didn’t know if the song had anything to do with the case. And if it did, he truly didn’t have the time to solve it. He had to come around Roth by other means.

 

08

 

Roth packed most of his clothes. He promised Jacob to buy him a wardrobe as soon as they arrived to Madrid. Jacob had nodded, and accepted a filthy kiss that also involved a lot of fondling his lower back and ass. Maxwell had a boat, Lewis was already waiting them there. Jacob, even after their vast morning meal, felt the need to grab an apple.

 

He entered the kitchen for the first time. It was a nice clean cozy place that smelled of chlorine. It was impeccable, every thing on its place. Except for a couple of papers on the counter. Jacob grabbed an apple from the fruit nest and bit it. A piece of his fruit jumped onto the main page, and the barista couldn’t stop himself from cleaning—and then reading.

 

It was a letter from the court, Maxwell’s presence was being requested. Jacob pushed the main page aside and read the next one: a hand-written letter addressed to Lewis requesting a murder. Jacob gulped and felt sick. It was signed by Roth. He frowned.

“My darling, you are driving!” Maxwell called. Jacob flinched but left the papers as he found them. Before leaving the kitchen he grabbed a knife. The sharp small one that is used for peeling fruits. It was easy to hide in his pocket and could use his apple as an excuse for having it on himself.

 

He swiftly joined Roth at the door and the man mocked him for the apple. Jacob protested saying he had to eat to be strong and tall but the man was grabbing his luggage, not minding whatever Jacob had to say. Without Lewis, Maxwell had to take care of everything.

 

The barista drove to the Port of London, his mind elsewhere. He wanted to ask about the letters, he knew Roth had left them there for some reason—perhaps he wanted Jacob to see and know the man. Know danger. Still, he was terrified of what he could do, what consequence Jacob would be suffering this time. He had noticed the scar on his cheekbone when he looked at the rear mirror, and had been reminded of the previous night. Even though he had forgiven Roth for it, he could still feel doubtful about Maxwell’s actions.

 

He parked the car and before he could open the door, Maxwell took his hand.

“Darling, darling.” Jacob turned at him. “I want to thank you for taking this big step with me. I know it’s hard to leave London but believe me when I say that Madrid will treat you kind.” He leaned in for a kiss which Jacob provided, unsure of what it really meant.

“’S okay, I guess.” Frye forced a smile, opening the door and going for the trunk. Roth followed him but was interrupted by Lewis. Jacob sighed relieved and took out the baggages. He hadn’t packed anything but still didn’t want to deal with Roth.

“Lewis will see to that, darling! Leave it!” Maxwell shouted, but Jacob was already putting a bag over his shoulder. “Lewis, please show the boy where’s _The Alhambra_.” Jacob turned around waiting for Lewis to join him but he located the boat quickly. It wasn’t a ship, it was a boat.

 

A red classic, wooden decorations making it look like an outstanding theatre stage. Iron letters were on its side, letting the world know its name. If Jacob had any doubt of Roth’s love for being pompous, now it was all clear for him: Maxwell Roth was a dramatic man. Jacob admired the boat the closer he got to it, and nearly forgot about Lewis by his side.

“I can get this inside, don’t worry.” Jacob suggested to which Lewis replied with a nod. That man never expressed anything and if the letter on the counter had reached him—Jacob had a very good idea of the why.

 

Once he was on the Stern, he set the luggage down and waited for the other two men to arrive. He was already making up a speech so that he could get down of the Sailboat unharmed. But Roth’s heated face warned him about speaking up. Lewis ran to the Cabin and started the Propeller. Jacob leaned against the Lifeline and sighed.

 

He really wanted out.

 

Maxwell went to the Bow on his cellphone, he sounded angry. But not angry, _pissed_. Jacob wondered what had happened. Jacob then saw a man approach the port of the boat. He had a uniform. He looked important. Jacob got to see what he wanted, knowing that Lewis and Roth were occupied.

“Yes?” He asked, letting him up.

“We need your passports, I know it’s absurd but we just got a bulletin from the MP, we have to let them know who’s leaving and arriving.” Jacob nodded and ask the man to wait. Jacob didn’t have a passport.

“What about an ID?” He asked retrieving his wallet from his back pocket. “I’ll let my mates know about this, alright?” He turned and went to the Bow, were Maxwell shouted profanities in an agitated way. As soon as he noticed Jacob, he grabbed him by his shoulder. Roth didn’t look at him and kept talking. Jacob was trying to deduce what that call was about but Maxwell just hummed.

 

Finally he hung up.

“What is it, dear?”

“There’s a man, he’s asking for our passports.” Jacob delivered. “I don’t have one _but_ I do have an ID.” Roth pushed him to the side and went back to the Stern, where the man stood. Jacob followed him.

“I’ve sailed many times—“ he began protesting but the man showed him a notice. It had the MP logo along with a sum of paragraphs.

“The Metropolitan Police insists on having every sailor registered today. Until further notice.” Roth snatched the paper from his hands and threw it, grabbing the man from his jacket.

“I think we could get an arrangement.” Maxwell nodded trying to get the man to mirror him. Jacob went for his knife. “We’re sailing today without having to show you our bloody passports.”

“But, sir—“

“We are in a rush!” Roth yelled. The boat started moving forward, the rope struggling to keep itself on the bollard. The propeller’s noise deafened Jacob for a moment until The Alhambra wasn’t moored to the ground anymore.

 

Lewis was speeding up. Their balance was affected and so Roth took advantage of the movement to throw the man over the board. Jacob screamt as he ran to see the man on the water. Alive. He turned back at Roth.

“Why the bloody hell you felt the need to do that?” He asked, knife in hand.

“Oh?” Maxwell mocked. “You think you can kill me? After all?” He was calmed, not even trying to get into a defensive position.

“I read the letters.” Jacob added. “You know? I was afraid of how far would you go but now I know you can kill two persons to avoid the court.”

“Tell me you’re any different from _me_ , darling.” Maxwell smirked devilishly. “Didn’t you run away because you didn’t want to confront your sister?” Jacob frowned and looked down.

 

The sound of the wind and water splashing against the structure didn’t let Jacob hear Maxwell’s steps. He was closer now and Jacob looked up suddenly after noticing the shape.

“I’ve done nothing but help you, believe in you, trust you.” He grabbed Jacob’s arm. “If you want to kill me, then do it. I won’t stop you.” Jacob gritted his teeth, he wanted to destroy the very man who had empowered him in a short time. The man who had destroyed the idea of what a father was that Jacob had had in his head. The knife was now against Maxwell’s throat, Jacob could feel his pulse. Steady, his eyes on him waiting for his decision.

 

Jacob lowered the weapon and looked away.

“I won’t…”

“That’s what I thought.” Roth smirked and took out his lighter. “But I won’t deny this changes everything, Jacob.” Jacob turned to face him and looked as Roth walked towards the Mast. Jacob opened his eyes, knowing what he was about to do and ran towards him. Roth set the mainsail on fire, the fabric lit instantly, slowing the boat.

“What are you doing?” Jacob yelled, looking around for an extinguisher. “It’s your boat, Roth!” Maxwell was laughing, opening his arms.

“You’ve betrayed me.” Roth smirked. “I gave you everything and you destroyed it.” Jacob moved closer to him, retrieving his knife. Roth looked at him and extended his hand at him. Jacob took it and Maxwell pulled him against him.

“I don’t hate you.” Jacob mumbled. The fabric was falling on the deck, setting whatever Roth had on it on fire. There were ropes and boxes that were now lit. Roth leaned in for a kiss that Jacob didn’t move to avoid it. It was filthy, wet and Roth sunk his teeth in Jacob’s lower lip.

 

The taste of blood filled Jacob’s mouth and he pulled away. He frowned at Maxwell.

“Oh, darling. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever _possessed_.” Roth looked sad now. His smile was gone. Jacob felt how Roth pulled him closer. “But is time for you to _burn_.” And then he pushed him. Jacob was faster and managed to get a hold of Roth’s hand. The man pulled, obviously afraid of falling onto the fire. As Jacob launched himself against Roth, he lifted his knife. He was going to end this.

 

Roth fell on his back and Jacob on top of him. His knife landed on Roth’s shoulder. The man smirked. Jacob started sobbing, he didn’t want to do _this_.

“I never underestimated you, darling.” Roth slipped lifting his hand to stroke Jacob’s face. His lover was marked, he wouldn’t forget him for a while—or ever. Jacob’s tears were falling upon his chest. The blood coming out of Roth’s shoulder was staining the deck. Lewis came out of the Hatch and shouted. He approached the two but Jacob stopped him, lifting his hand.

“Don’t come closer, man!” He had his knife pointed at Roth. Lewis ignored Jacob and went to take care of the fire. Roth had taken advantage that Jacob was distracted to get his hand on the back of his head, he pulled the barista closer to his face and kissed him. One last time. Jacob pulled back, he looked down at him with disgust. His eyes were still red and had hurt in them. He wanted to apologise before he could strike but Jacob felt that it would be more painful that way.

 

So he dug the knife in Roth’s throat. His eyes wouldn’t stop looking at him as life was leaving him. Jacob cried in silence, fire peeking on his back. Lewis grabbed Jacob and pulled him away from Roth’s body.

“You may judge him for what he did but you’re no different from Roth.” He said with anger. Jacob lowered his sight and looked back at Roth, the flames were unstoppable now, they had taken his feet. “I’ll stay. Leave or I will deliver you to the police if we survive.” Jacob let the knife fall from his hand. He felt guilty. He didn’t know if Lewis had carried on with Roth’s plead. His mind was still trying to wrap around the idea that he had killed Roth.

 

Lewis pushed him away, Jacob turned back. Lewis was walking closer to Roth’s body, kneeling down as if he were going to take care of his wounds.

“I’m sorry…” Jacob muttered, hurt. He looked at Port of London and wondered if they could see the fire. He jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could to the docks.

 

09

 

Freddy got down the car as fast as he could, there was a problem at Port of London already. They had been called minutes ago, and Freddy attended to the matter knowing it was his only chance to help Jacob. The port was crowded and Freddy had to show his badge to get closer to the dock of interest. A man was sitting, wrapped in a towel since he was soaked. He was trying to explain his boss what had happened.

“Detective Frederick Abberline,” he motioned like tipping a hat he was clearly not wearing, “I heard there was an incident.” The man on the towel nodded.

“We got your memo and started asking for their passports. I got to this boat that was going to sail in any minute. There was a young man,” he smiled fondly, “he cooperated but then he went to ask this other man. He was much older and he was on the phone. He looked angry. I didn’t get close because I wanted the young man to calm him down. He did. Both walked towards me and the older man grabbed me, yelled at me and threw me at the sea. He refused to show me his passport.” Freddy cursed in his head. Jacob and Roth. He was glad Jacob hadn’t done this.

“They must not be far.” Abberline noted looking at the bollard on the ground.”

“The younger man, he got worried. I am sure the other man must—“

“Fire!” A woman screamt. “Fire on the sea!” Frederick turned and saw a small boat, thirty kilometers or so, with lit sails. _Shite_.

 

His heart was racing in his chest because he knew that was the boat Jacob was on. He grabbed the woman by her shoulders, and told her to call the Fire Brigade. She nodded and fished her phone out of her coat. Freddy lifted his arm and a couple of constables joined him.

“Get on the boat, we need to get there. Those could be the men we’re searching for!” They ran towards the police boat. One of them took her way into the Hatch, turning the propeller on. Freddy took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Evie.

 

She didn’t answer but he left a message.

“Miss Frye, it’s Frederick. I think I’ve found Jacob. I’m on my way to see him.” He sighed, he couldn’t hide his worry. “There’s a fire, though. I’ll keep you posted but be—“

“Detective Abberline, there’s a man over there!” Freddy cursed hanging up and looking at the sea in front of him. He was standing on the Bow, and he couldn’t make out who was the man. There was a way on finding out, so he decided to go to him first. He was drifting away, obviously because of the sea’s course. He must’ve been swimming against it, forcing his way back to the port.

“Get to him, first. The Fire Brigade must be on its way, anyways.” The constable nodded and went to the hatch. The boat’s course changed, Freddy wondered if it was Roth’s right hand. Thrown as soon as he saw the fire. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of ignoring the main problem but if he left the man on the sea, he could drown.

 

The closer they got to the man, Freddy’s anxiety crept up. He used his phone to zoom in the man’s face. It wasn’t Roth. He looked younger. Freddy gasped and shouted.

“Jacob?!” Of course the sound of the sea, the water splashing against the boat, the propeller and the wind didn’t let his voice be heard. He was sure it was Jacob and he thanked his principle of saving the people first for taking this decision. He went for a life-saver and waited to be able to throw it.

 

Jacob turned at them and tried to keep himself afloat. He was glad a boat had come for him. He was tired. Then he saw a man holding a life-saver and smiled. He recognised the bloke. _Freddy_. He was an emotional mess at that moment so he closed his eyes to avoid tearing up. He heard the splash of the life-saver and he swam to it. He grabbed it and lifted his hand with a thumb up. He was being pulled.

 

As soon as he was on board, Freddy pulled him into a hug. The warmth and sincerity of it left Jacob speechless. The detective was being soaked and he didn’t care.

“You’re a bloody idiot, you—“ Freddy’s voice broke. “I’m so bloody glad you’re alright.” The constables joined them, they lifted their eyebrows when they saw the detective hugging the man. Jacob waved his hand at them.

“Sir?” One of them asked and Freddy jumped, pushing Jacob and turning around. “The Fire Brigade is getting closer, should we aid them or go back to the port?” Freddy was red and Jacob couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Ba-back to the port. Please.” He replied, trying to be cool. He took off his coat and wrapped the barista with it. Jacob waited for the two constables to turn around to sneak a kiss on Freddy’s cheek.

“That’s for saving me.” He added, blushing. Freddy was now a flushed mess. He couldn’t even look at Jacob without smiling.

“You stupid idiot, come here!” Freddy pulled Jacob and kissed him quickly on the lips. He pushed him and fixed his wet shirt. Then his tie. “Follow me, I need to get your statement.” Jacob’s shiny eyes turned to worry when he mentioned that. He had to confess. Murder. To Freddy.

 

He breathed in. He had to do this.

 

 

Freddy’s coat smelled like Freddy, and Jacob liked that. He felt safe. And even though he was about to get in trouble, he didn’t feel worried. There was a small room before the cabin where the other two constables were. Freddy opened the door and lifted his hand for the guys to notice him. He pointed at the inside and nodded. He was letting them know where to find him.

 

He turned the lights on and Jacob could see a small table with four chairs. Freddy pulled one of the chairs and waited for Jacob to seat. Then he took the one next to him and sat down. Instead of being face to face, they were side by side. Like in a pub.

“Alright, Jacob. This is going to take a while but don’t worry.” Freddy smiled taking out his phone and getting on the voice recorder application. “Just tell me what happened.” The phone started recording, a beep letting them both know. Jacob sighed and looked down.

“I killed Roth, Freddy…” Freddy gasped and pushed his phone, in an attempt to stop recording. “He pushed me into the fire but I didn’t, I couldn’t—I stabbed him.”

“Defensively?” Jacob nodded. “Shit, Jacob.”

“I know, it’s my fault. It’s all…” he sighed and hid his face in his hands. Freddy thought Jacob looked good in his coat. He was dripping on the floor.

“If you were going to die and then you defended yourself, then it wasn’t entirely your fault.”

“He gave me everything.” Jacob added with a lower voice, ignoring what Freddy had just stated. “He wanted me to be happy and I just betrayed his trust.” Freddy took Jacob’s left hand and noticed that the barista had a scar on his cheekbone.

“Did he give you that as well?” He motioned at the mark. Jacob nodded. “Did he hit you?” Freddy inquired. He wanted Roth to be a monster.

“I provoked that, he did this…” Jacob gasped. “We had rough sex, Freddy.” Frederick felt as if he had been hit with a brick on his face.

“So, s-so it was part of your-your act?” He let Jacob’s hand go and the barista didn’t care for hiding his face anymore. He sat back.

“I signed a contract. I would get the new store, renovations and everything, if he was able to have me.” Freddy flinched. “That’s all he wanted, my company.”

“You can’t request or force someone to be with you.” Freddy crossed his arms. “Jacob, you didn’t owe him anything—not even when he bought you a store.” The detective got up and rubbed his temple. He couldn’t believe Roth had broken Jacob that way. Manipulated him to the point of thinking he had the right to abuse him.

 

He tapped the record button on the screen of his phone and looked down at Jacob. He was looking down, maybe felt ashamed for what he had admitted.

“Call Evie, Jacob. She’s been worried sick for you. Please.” He handed him the phone and Jacob looked up. The mark on his face hurt Freddy deeper that it should. It meant how strong Roth’s power had been on Jacob. The barista took the device and dialed his sister’s number. Freddy walked towards the door and looked back one last time. He heard Jacob say his twin’s name and saw the smile upon his face.

 

He knew he was safe now. He closed the door behind him and let Jacob had a bit of privacy.

 

 

Arriving at the docks was another whole thing. Freddy had to talk with his Captain and other constables about Jacob’s actions. He argued that Jacob had escaped Roth’s wrath. The Captain believed every word, now that Frederick had proved to be reliable.

“I’ve interviewed him. He’s still shaken about what happened. I will send you the file as soon as possible.” Freddy was looking over the Captain’s shoulders as he spoke, making sure Jacob was getting inside the police car properly.

“Take the rest of the day, detective.” The Captain added, grabbing his shoulder. “You’ve done enough.” Freddy nodded and didn’t protest, wanting to be with Jacob inside the car. The Captain left him and Freddy ran towards the vehicle, knocking on the window where Jacob sat inside.

“Going my way, detective?” Jacob asked with his flirty tone as he rolled the window down.

“If you mean RookBucks, then, yes.” Freddy chuckled. He opened the pilot’s door and got on the seat. He wanted to deliver Jacob home and make sure he was okay.

 

 

10

 

They had to pass by Roth’s version of RookBucks. It was on their way. Freddy looked at Jacob, knowing he would be looking at the building. He observed how Jacob lifted his head and stared. He bet his eyes would be filled with regret, loss…

“What will happen to me?” Jacob asked, Freddy composing himself.

“Uhh… My Captain informed me that Swinebourne confessed that Roth’s man killed his workmates. He was left alive under the condition of taking the blame for that mess. The danger Roth represented was stated by Starrick previously. You are…” Freddy cleared his throat. “…his victim, so to say.”

“He never forced me to sign.” Jacob muttered.

“No but, his terms are not…” Freddy sighed and pulled over, in front of the StaRooks. “He hurt you.” He stated. No matter what, he wasn’t going to let Jacob feel guilty about killing Roth. Jacob bit his lower lip with doubt and turned to the window when his sister knocked. Jacob smiled as soon as he saw her and opened the door.

 

Reuniting the twins was the greatest gift Freddy could get out of being a detective. Henry joined them and patted Jacob on his back. Evie pushed him gently and held his face for a moment before letting Henry hold Jacob. He mumbled a couple of things in another language, Jacob replying that he hoped those were good things. Henry laughed.

“We missed you.” Henry let out. Evie ruffled Jacob’s hair which was dried but tousled because of the salt in the seawater. Freddy joined them and Evie hugged him. “Thank you, Frederick.” He shook his head on Evie’s back and smiled.

“Jacob’s had a pretty rough morning, would be good for him to get back home.” Freddy whispered to Evie. “Don’t—“

“I know how to make him feel better, Abberline.” She pushed him and smiled. “He’s my brother and there’s nothing greater but to have him back.” Both watched Jacob talk with Henry. Both noticed how Jacob was trying to apologise.

“The scar on his face was done by Roth.” Freddy added lowering his voice. Henry was smiling at Jacob.

“That fucker.” Evie replied. “I hope the MP takes his arse in prison.”

“About that—“ Freddy turned at her, Evie did as well. “Jacob took his life in his defence.” Evie gasped putting her hand over her mouth. She looked at Jacob who was scratching the back of his head.

 

Evie didn’t feel scared of Jacob, she felt scared for Jacob.

“Are you going to take him in?” she inquired. “Is that what you’re implying?”

“Of course not!” he shouted in a whisper. “He’s confessed and I told my Captain about it. There’s enough evidence against Roth. Jacob won’t be behind bars. I wouldn’t allow it.” Freddy looked at Jacob. He blushed at the thought of the kiss on the boat.

“Have you told him?” Evie asked, the change of topic clear in her voice.

“What?”

“That you’re in love with him.” Freddy turned at her in a quick move. Evie was smirking not looking at him. “He flirts a lot with you.” Evie chuckled behind her hand, Freddy was red again.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with Frederick?” Henry joined them. “I was thinking that you and Jacob could get back to the apartment, I’ll take care of the RookBucks for the rest of the day.” Jacob walked towards Freddy and laughed. Henry raised an eyebrow at them but looked back at Evie instead.

“Ah? Why don’t you close and we take the day?” She smiled. “I think we deserve a free day…together.” Henry leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Evie chuckled and both turned when they heard Freddy protesting against Jacob saying “oh, come, Freddy, let’s kiss like them!”

 

10

 

After a month, Starrick visited the StaRooks. Jacob thought there would be fight, but the man just wanted to thank Freddy for doing an excellent job at the case. He was glad Roth had been taken down since he had been stealing from him.

“Your Captain told me you’d be here.” Starrick mentioned, glaring at Jacob for a moment. “It’s a nice choice, after all.”

 

He also congratulated the twins, mostly Evie, for having a coffee shop worth competing with. She had held her face high, proud, and had nodded at the words. Jacob had felt good for her.

 

The day at the coffee shop had been quiet and harmonious, the green cups had brought much more clients over the month. The news about Jacob had brought curious costumers at first but Henry had taken over them as soon as he noticed Jacob flinching.

 

Mentioning Roth affected Jacob. It was a trigger for him to make Jacob feel guilty and stupid. Evie had mentioned the man a few days after the incident, provoking her twin to get drunk and get Freddy worried at their apartment. Because, of course Jacob had moved in with the Sergeant after making it official.

 

“Freddy, are you taking me somewhere fancy?” Jacob asked while he cleaned the counter.

“No?” Jacob gasped at his boyfriend’s reply.

“You hurt me, Abberline.” Freddy chuckled while Jacob jumped the counter just to kiss him on the cheek making Freddy jump at the surprise. “Happy one month.”

“Jacob, I thought I’d be the cheesiest boyfriend ever but you’ve surpassed me.” Jacob sighed.

“I love you.” Jacob confessed.

“I know.” Freddy reached for the back of Jacob’s head to pull him into a kiss. “I’ll take you for a gelato, how’s that for fancy?” Jacob leaned in again for a kiss and smiled.

“Better than expected.”

 

Jacob ignored Evie saying something about asking a lot from Abberline. He felt content with the man in his arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
